


Еще одна ночь

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, NC-17, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: Он каждый раз возвращается.





	Еще одна ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на ЗФБ-2017 для команды WTF Inception 2017.  
> Бета - чудесная Annette_N.
> 
> Предупреждение: упоминается употребление наркотиков, и это не пропаганда, нет-нет.  
> Примечание: при написании автор вдохновлялся песней Maroon 5 "One more night".

Они встретились в таком же баре. А может, и в этом самом – пару лет назад. И легкий флирт и ни к чему не обязывающий секс превратились в одержимость. 

 

Имс сидел у стойки, потягивая любимый бурбон. Он удачно завершил сделку: клиент доволен, полиция пошла по ложному следу. Это ли не повод для праздника? Но внутренний голос упрямо нашептывал, что ему нужно уйти, свалить подальше из этого места, вообще из города. Сделав последний глоток, он даже поддался панике и повернулся к выходу, но было поздно. 

Артур, улыбаясь уголком рта, подошел к нему и сел на соседний стул. Дал сигнал бармену, и перед ними появились два стакана, наполовину наполненных янтарной жидкостью. Артур пригубил и молча посмотрел на Имса. Раньше в его глазах читался вопрос, теперь там была только усмешка и сдерживаемый огонь: они оба знали, что Имс согласится. Пойдет следом и все будет как всегда: дикий животный секс всю ночь и удушающая ненависть к себе наутро.

— Мне интересно, у тебя какой-то радар или ты вживил мне один из своих жучков? Как ты находишь меня каждый раз? — спросил Имс, отпивая из своего стакана.   
— Ничего такого, — покачал головой Артур. — Ты просто слишком предсказуем. 

Имс усмехнулся: сказанное было правдой. У него были любимые места в Лондоне, и за время их знакомства Артур узнал о них всех. 

— И что же на этот раз привело тебя в этот клоповник? — Имс постарался улыбнуться: он знал, как Артур не любит пабы типа этого — темные и слишком удаленные от ярких огней Сити. — Соскучился?  
— А если и так? — ответил Артур. Имс чуть не подавился бурбоном, бросил на него удивленный взгляд и только тогда заметил широкую улыбку Артура.  
— Ты плохой лжец, — парировал Имс.   
— Разумеется, до тебя мне еще далеко, — сверкнул глазами Артур. — Но я быстро учусь.  
— О, да, — криво ухмыльнулся Имс.

Их взаимные обвинения и перепалки были своеобразной прелюдией. Однажды Имс допустил мысль, что они смогут ужиться вместе. Пусть назвать их нормальной парой не вышло бы даже с большой натяжкой, но что-то регулярное, кроме секса, определенно могло между ними возникнуть. Все его предположения разбились о холодное «нет». «Мы слишком разные», — сказал Артур. «Ты мне не ровня», — услышал Имс. Наверное, после этого все и пошло наперекосяк. 

Артур указал взглядом на дверь и одним глотком допил остаток бурбона. Имс осушил свой стакан и пробормотал:  
— Всего одна ночь. Последняя.

Артур, конечно, услышал. Хмыкнул и направился к выходу первым.

 

До квартиры добирались на такси. Артур сдержанно сидел рядом, и только рука на колене Имса выдавала его нетерпение. Имс глубоко дышал, сжав ладони в кулаки: руки дрожали от предвкушения.

Едва закрыв дверь, Артур прижал его к стене и жадно поцеловал, прижимаясь всем телом. Он всегда был таким, с самой первой ночи — горячим, нетерпеливым, ненасытным. До спальни они обычно добирались через коридор или гостиную, утолив первый голод. 

Проворными пальцами Имс расстегнул на нем рубашку и брюки, стащил пиджак и забросил подальше жилетку. Артур забрался руками ему под майку и водил ими по спине, присосавшись, словно вампир, к открытой шее. С рубашкой Имса он церемониться не стал: дернул за края, растягивая их в стороны, и пуговицы посыпались на паркет.

— Что, прямо здесь меня трахнешь? Даже до дивана не дотерпишь? — попытался охладить его пыл Имс, но Артур уже мало что соображал: зрачки расширились, дыхание участилось, руки мелко дрожали — он выглядел так, будто был под кайфом. 

Имс сам его оттолкнул и отлепился от стены, скинул ботинки и пошел в спальню. Мягкое покрывало приятно холодило разгоряченную кожу. Артур устроился у него на бедрах, провел ладонями по плечам, и уперся ими в грудь, рассматривая новые татуировки. Одну он обвел по контуру кончиком указательного пальца, а затем повторил движение языком. Имс устроил руки на его бедрах, сжал ягодицы и закусил губу.   
— Ты мой наркотик, — на грани слышимости прошептал Артур. 

Имсу было знакомо это чувство: от Артура сносило крышу похлеще, чем от ЛСД или кокаина. Стоило ему прикоснуться, как тело Имса плавилось, перетекая из одной позы в другую, идеально подходя к изгибам тела Артура, будто они действительно становились единым целым.

Артур резко поднялся, окончательно разделся и стащил с Имса джинсы и трусы. Навалился сверху, впился в губы жадным, властным поцелуем и потянулся к верхнему ящику прикроватной тумбочки: смазка и презервативы — обязательные атрибуты их постельной романтики.

Артур закинул его ногу себе на плечо, аккуратно смазал отверстие, проникая пальцами внутрь, и приставил к нему член. Навалившись всем весом, он проник внутрь одним плавным движением. Имс выгнулся ему навстречу, впился пальцами в его бедра и застонал. Артур наклонился к его лицу, посмотрел на него совершенно безумными глазам и выдохнул вместе с первым толчком:  
— Мо-о-ой… 

Имс подался вперед, прикусил губу Артура и прижал его к себе. Артур двигался тягуче медленно, глубоко проникая и почти выскальзывая из него. Дыхание Имса сбилось, смешалось с дыханием Артура, сердце впрыгивало из груди. Артур ускорил темп, отпрянул, встал на колени, приподнимая бедро Имса и насаживая его на себя. Одной рукой он придерживал ногу Имса, а другую положил на его вздыбленный влажный член. Двигаясь все быстрее, он откинул голову и раскрыл рот, тяжело дыша.

Имс вцепился в простыни, срывая горло вскриками и стонами, он едва удерживался на грани сознания. И, переходя за эту грань, выдохнул:  
— Артур…

Член пульсировал, заливая ладонь Артура и живот Имса белесой жидкостью, тело стало легким-легким, почти невесомым. Артур толкнулся в него еще несколько раз и вдруг больно впился зубами в его икру. Обессиленный и мокрый, он отпустил его ногу, и повалился сверху. Имс обнял его и уткнулся носом в растрепавшиеся влажные волосы.

 

Утром Имса привычно накрыло отвращением. Тело предавало его так быстро, что отказаться не было никакой возможности. Но когда помутнение проходило, внутри все обжигало чувством стыда: он снова поддался. Из ванной доносился шум воды, и Имс, быстро одевшись, выскользнул в коридор. На небольшой тумбочке у самого входа лежал ключ. Имс протянул к нему руку и тут же отдернул пальцы, будто током ударило. Артур показался в дверном проеме в обернутом вокруг бедер полотенце.

— Это значит… — запнулся Имс. — Это значит, ты хочешь попробовать?  
Артур ответил прямым взглядом и полуулыбкой.


End file.
